39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Vesper III
Damien Vesper III '''(a.k.a Dave Speminer') was Vesper One, the leader of the Vespers, and the Vesper with the highest authority in the The Vesper Council of Six. His alias(Dave Speminer)'s age was 21. His job was to give directions to the other Vespers and to execute all plans. His official identity and background was revealed in Day of Doom. He used the alias "Dave Speminer", which is an anagram of his real name, to become the assistant of Astrid Rosenbloom and in the first five books of the second series. He eventually killed Astrid by poisoning her. Years later, he put his plan to destroy the world into action. Taking seven hostages from the Cahill Family, who he blamed for the downfall of his own family, he manipulated Amy and Dan Cahill into stealing many objects that he would use to activate the Doomsday Device, a machine meant to manipulate the weather and cause natural disasters to destroy the planet. He used force and hostile means to achieve this goal, such as ordering his men to kill Alistair Oh. Although he got all of the objects that he needed and nearly activated the device, his own second-in-command, Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth Kabra (Vesper Two), as revenge against Damien killing her daughter, attacked him just before he could activate the Doomsday Device. The device ultimately killed both Damien and Isabel, by sucking them into it (they got too close to it while battling) and disintegrating them. Damien was the most powerful and deadly villain who the Cahills ever faced, being directly responcible for the deaths of Alistair Oh, Evan Tolliver, and Natalie Kabra. His motive was most likely the downfall of his family, which he blamed on the Cahills; it is suggested that since his family fell from grace as a result of Gideon Cahill's battle with the first Damien Vesper, he decided to have his revenge by destroying the world. He had a total of three aliases which are: "Riley McGrath", "Martin Holds" and "Dave Speminer". Dave Speminer is an anagram of "Damien Vesper", which is his real name. Appearances Beware of Spoilers! The Medusa Plot Damien delivers a super secure phone to Amy and Dan via helicopter and gives them their assignment: If they don't follow his instructions, one of the hostages will die. He has been leaving them messages throughout the book about their assignments. In the end of the book, he appears as a taxi driver near Amy (but she doesn't know that). A King's Ransom Damien asked Amy and Dan to steal the de Virga Mappa Mundi. He sends a text to Cheyenne Wyoming, saying that she failed her mission and would be kicked out "permanente, cara" if she failed again. He took the de Virga and the Il Milione. He then sent a text to Amy and Dan saying that they should have told him that they had the Il Milione, and their consequences are this: one Guardian goes down: Dan's best friend, Atticus. The Dead of Night Damien asked Amy and Dan to find a stale orb which is an anagram for an astrolabe, a device to measure the stars. He is suposedly at the drop off again, and is seen blowing kisses (in mockery) at them. The code on Card 283: Robot Spider said "Riley McGrath", which is one of the aliases of Damien. Shatterproof Damien asked Amy and Dan to steal the Jubilee diamond from the Museum. He met up with the hostages when they esacped in Shatterproof to recapture them (though it was unknown to the hostages that he was there to recapture them). He used the alias "Martin Holds" and told them they were in Germany, in the Black Forest, and then when the Vespers arrive, he fakes his death. Trust No One Damien visited Atticus, Jake, Amy and Dan at the building where the Voynich rested. He offers to buy them meals. Later, he is mentioned when Ted told Nellie that he recognized Martin Holds' voice as Riley McGrath's (though it was unknown to Ted that Riley and Martin were the same person). He later sent a dog to take Folio 74 of the Voynich and Gideon's ring to complete the Machina Fini Mundi. Day of Doom'' Damien shoots Fiske in the shoulder and Evan fatally in the chest. Damien turns on the electromagnetic shield of the Machina Fini Mundi and electrocutes Natalie, but gets shoved into Machina Fini Mundi by Isabel Kabra, his former "second in command" in revenge agaisnt killing her daughter, and gets melted into the machine and gets incinerated along with her. End of Spoilers Trivia *He used the second most alias in the Cahills vs. Vespers series, having a total of three (Riley McGrath, Martin Holds and Dave Speminer) *He can speak Latin and Greek fluently. *He is afraid of water and boats. *He is skilled at playing the oboe. *If you compare to Card 246 and Card 427, you'll notice the resemblance between him and Arthur Trent,Amy and Dan's father, though he looks much younger than Amy and Dan's father. *He has a burn on his hand, which is noticeable on the card. The burn is healed, but it still occasionally itches. Damien feels that the urge to scratch it is merely psychological, especially when other lower-ranking Vespers failed him. He considered the scar a 'badge of honor'. *He murdered Astrid Rosenbloom, under the pretence of working with her as her assistant, while actually slowly poisoning her to death. *He once won a chilli cook-off. *He studied abroad in Prague and Dublin. *He bumps into Amy, Dan, Atticus, and Jake at Yale University. *His father's name was also Damien Vesper, just like him. It would be presumed that his father was the Vesper One that "died a few years ago" as mentioned in the Medusa Plot. *At the time of the events of the Cahill kidnapping (Cahill vs. Vespers series), Damien Vesper was probably 26+ years old, as he was installed as Vesper One when he was 23 years old after his father died. *He had his own personal retreat which was built to mirror King Louis XVI's private chamber. Damien oftens spent his time in the retreat brooding, thinking and plotting. *Under normal circumstances (until introducing himself to the Cahills), Damien's identitiy was known only to the Council of Six, with the exception of Casper Wyoming who was kicked out from the position of Vesper Six. *Damien Vesper III was technically the most successful Vesper among all his ancestors, including the original Damien Vesper, since he managed to build and activate (partially) the Machina Fini Mundi, and impose his will on the planet (turning the sky into a strange colour, making unpredictable winds and haywiring the magnetic fields on earth). It was a feat that none of his ancestors were able to accomplish. *His father's name was also Damien Vesper, just like him. *Damien Vesper III loathed disloyalty within his ranks, was very intolerable towards it. In one occasion, he was quick to give the order to Vesper Four to kill Cheyenne and Casper Wyoming when he got wind of the news that they were plotting against him. However, he did not give an order to kill Isabel Kabra (she was not loyal to him), until Day of Doom. *Ultimately, out of all the members of the Council of Six, only Vesper Four, Sandy Bancroft still remained loyal. Category:Templates Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Agent Cards Category:Vespers Category:Damien Vesper Category:Dave Speminer Category:Vesper One Category:Anagrams Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahills vs. Vesper Extreme Mission 1:The Marco Polo Heist Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Article stubs Category:Possible Vesper Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Vesper Two Category:Vesper Two Suspects Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Trust No One Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One Category:Day of Doom Category:Vesper council of six Category:Riley McGrath Category:Alias Category:The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:Shatterproof Category:Martin Holds Category:Rapid Fire Category:Card 290: Vesper Shield Category:Astrolabe Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Vesper Category:Vesper Suspect Category:Vesper Suspects